Such closure parts have a corresponding plurality of closure members as an essential component of touch-and-close fasteners. These fasteners have become widely known under the tradename “Kletten.” The end regions of the stems of the interlocking members are affixed on a base body forming the carrier structure. This base body has a plate-shaped structure, preferably made of a readily injectable plastic material. The closure members are distributed in an arrangement in such that the interlocking heads that project beyond the base body are separated from each other at such a distance that the result is an interlocking engagement with the interlocking heads of another closure part to complete the touch-and-close fastener. If the interlocking heads of both interacting closure parts exhibit an identical shape, they are referred to as hermaphroditic closures.
DE 10 2005 048 215 A1 discloses a closure part of this type, where two closure members at a time form a cramp-shaped or U-shaped pair. Two stems of each pair are connected integrally to each other in pairs on their base sides by a transversely extending intermediate element. The attachment to the base body is carried out by inserting the stems of each pair through the openings in the base body from the back side of the base body, so that the transversely extending intermediate element can be pressed into a recess, extending between the openings, on the back side of the base body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,378 discloses a closure part comprising two sets of walls, each of which extends parallel to each other in a grid structure, so that the sets of walls intersect at right angles. The intersecting points of the walls have the interlocking heads of the closure members. The mushroom-shaped interlocking heads can be formed as one piece with the walls, preferably made of a synthetic plastic material. The spacing or more specifically the sections between the walls are chosen such that when a second closure part engages with the first closure part, the interlocking heads of the second closure part engage with the respective open spaces of the grid structure and interlock the said first closure part by extending under its locking heads.
DE 60 2004 007 373 T2 discloses woven closure products having enhanced flame resistant properties. A woven closure product includes a loop component and a hook component designed to engage or rather mesh with the loop component. In each case, the components have a plurality of loops or hooks woven into a fabric base. The fabric base comprises woven, flame resistant fibers made of a polymer that melts or disintegrates when exposed to a flame.
DE 693 19 608 T2 discloses an interengaging fastening element used advantageously for fastening a window to a window frame of a motor vehicle. The fastening element has a base section and a plurality of engaging strips that project from the base section and extend parallel to each other in the longitudinal direction. Each engaging strip has a vertical portion adjoining the base section, a head portion adjoining the vertical portion, and two end faces. The engaging strips are designed to engage with the projecting head portion of an opposite fastening element, with the head portion of the engaging strips having a plurality of transverse slots and the vertical portions remaining unslotted. The transverse slots facilitate a sliding engagement of the fastening element with an opposite fastening element.